This invention relates to word processing systems, more particularly to a method and apparatus for formatting the text to be automatically printed by a word processing system, and even more particularly to a method and apparatus for establishing the tab settings and indexing parameters creating such format for producing a preliminary hard copy printout of the status of such tab settings and indexing parameters.
Word processing systems of the type which enable high speed, error-free production of typewritten texts are well known in the art and conventionally include a typewriter/printer in communication with, and controlled by, a memory into which the text and instruction codes for formatting such text are inputted and stored. Accordingly, the operator of the word processing system prepares an initial draft of the desired text, as well as keying in certain instructions relating to the desired format and reproduction of such text, all of this data being inputted into the memory for subsequent processing. As a consequence, numerous changes and additions to the initially-drafted text may subsequently be effected, without the need for retyping unchanged portions of the text, with error-free final drafts of the text being produced in accordance with the desired format. The use of this type equipment therefore not only substantially reduces secretarial time, but also obviates the need for the preparer of the text to constantly review portions of the text that remain unchanged, to insure the omission of typographical errors therein.
While such word processing systems therefore offer considerable advantages over the non-automatic typewriters that they are designed to replace, there are specific problems that need to be overcome in order to optimize the advantages of such systems. Specifically, it is apparent that the accurate formatting of the text requires the quick and convenient inputting of correct instruction codes by the operator pertaining to desired tab stops and indexing (platen advance) parameters, as well as an effective way in which to change and/or verify existing tab stops and indexing modes. Furthermore, it would be desirable to enable the operator to "look into memory" to determine the status of existing tab stops and indexing parameters, and such can be accomplished by providing a hard copy printout (or display) of characters representative of such status.